Can't Get Enough of You
by Slinkgirl95
Summary: Marlene's feeling feelings towards a certain penguin... yes... Kowalski. Now she'll have to tell him how she feels about him. Can she do it though? A quick Marski oneshot. Please R&R!


_A/N: Hello POM fans! I present a cute Marski one-shot for all you Marski fans out there (and fellow POM fans). Because I love the pairing Marski, I decided to write this quick one-shot. This story is also a little practise for another fanfic I'm writing at the moment. Well, I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR. IT BELONGS TO TOM MCGRATH, ERIC DARNELL, DREAMWORKS ANIMATIONS AND NICKELODEON**

CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU

Marlene was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling dazed. Something seemed to be bothering her as thoughts flowed through her head. Over the past few weeks, she hadn't been quite herself. Infact, she had been feeling jiggly and mushy on the inside… and had also been feeling feelings.

But what feelings were they? Were they sad feelings? Were they horrific feelings? No, they were more like romantic feelings.

But who did she have these feelings for? Well, whenever she was around the penguins, her feelings would crawl from the depths of her body and emerge on the outside like a burst of magma.

But which penguins did she have these feelings towards to? Well, he was a tall, intelligent and science-loving penguin. Yes… it was Kowalski. Every time she was around him, she would tense up with blush on her cheeks, her heart would start fluttering and she would get lost in her words.

Marlene immediately sat up with her eyes wide open. She knew exactly what was going on; she had fallen in love with Kowalski.

"But how can I be in love with him?" she asked herself. "I mean, it's not like we have anything in common."

But then the very thought of Kowalski appeared in her mind, causing her heart to race. How had she fallen in love with him in the first place? Why was she in love with him?

She remembered the time when her and Skipper (who thought he was a girl) were almost attacked by ravaging wires but then Kowalski, Private and Rico had come to the 'rescue' in manly states and tried to protect the two girls.

She then remembered the time when Kowalski had invented the Luv-U-Lator 3000 and had asked her to be the guinea pig as a test to find her perfect date. Unfortunately, her 'date' appeared to be a dumb squirrel named Fred. However, he was pleased that his invention had 'worked' and every time Marlene mentioned something about her and Fred, he would be more and more impressed. However, Marlene had dumped him, which caused Kowalski to become depressed that his invention had not 'worked'. Marlene couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

She also remembered the time when the zoo was going to be closed down forever so the zoo animals decided to make a commercial for the zoo to bring the people back. Kowalski was mighty impressed by her knowledge of sending the commercial to a satellite dish and then air it all over New York City and that maybe she would have a future in science later on in life.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the penguin HQ, the penguins (minus Kowalski) were crowded around the TV, watching what looked like an action show as a mustang sped by, followed by a herd of police cars, sirens ringing aloud.

"This show needs more action, don't you think, boys?" asked Skipper, not pleased by the action.

Back on the TV, the mustang made a few moves to the side, still speeding away from the police cars.

"I don't know, Skipper," replied Private with his British accent. "I think Rico likes it."

They both looked over towards Rico to see his eyes fixed on the action as his tongue hung out the side. He seemed to be enjoying it, thinking it was rather cool.

Suddenly, the mustang on TV crashed into the side of a wall with a _BANG!_ And then exploded with a _BOOM!_ However, the driver had managed to jump out of the car before it exploded and let out a "MY CAR!" Suddenly, a whole bunch of police cars surrounded the driver and the burning car. It was game over.

"Well, this was certainly no good," said Skipper, flippers crossed against his chest.

Rico immediately got up and began yahooing for the action while Skipper and Private watched him. Once they turned back to the TV, the credits were beginning to roll.

Suddenly, Marlene climbed down the hatch and greeted with a "Hey, guys."

The penguins turned towards her and immediately ran towards her, pinning her down against the floor. Skipper had grabbed hold of her head while Private and Rico had a hold of her arms and legs.

"Oh, guys. It's me, Marlene," she sighed.

"Marlene, how many times have I told you to not sneak up on us like that?" Skipper asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sneaking!" replied Marlene. "Now can you let me go?"

The penguins did as she asked and let go of her. She got up, brushing herself off.

"Alright, what's the emergency?" asked Skipper with his flippers on his hips as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Ugh, there's no emergency," replied Marlene.

"Then why are you here?" asked Skipper, slight paranoia in his voice.

"I- uh, w-wanted to see," Marlene stuttered as she began to blush.

"You wanted to see Kowalski?" asked Private.

Marlene's face lit up bright red as her heart suddenly fluttered. She then noticed the penguins staring at her rather oddly. She then nodded her head.

"Why would you want to see him anyway?" chuckled Skipper. "You've been acting strange around him lately."

Marlene blushed rather angrily at Skipper's remark. "I would like to see him, th-that's all."

Skipper sighed. "He's in his lab. Just try to not distract him too much."

"Thank you," replied Marlene.

"Good, we have something to watch now," said Skipper.

"Oh, I think that new drama's starting tonight!" piped Private.

So then the penguins sat back down in front of the TV as it flashed its lights all over them. Marlene looked over at the door to the lab. She then walked up to it and stood before it. She took a deep breath, raised a fist and then knocked against it. Suddenly, she could hear footsteps on the other side as it came closer. As it did, she could feel her heart beginning to flutter.

_Okay, what am I going to say?_ she thought to herself. _Kowalski, I need to tell you something,_ was the first one. The second was; _Kowalski, there's something you need to know. _It was then the last one that made her heart really flutter; _Kowalski, I love you._

She was so lost in her thoughts that before she knew it, the door swung open and standing before was the guy of her dreams; Kowalski.

"Oh… hello, Marlene." he greeted.

Marlene's face immediately went red as her heart began to throb from nervousness because the guy she had fallen for was standing in front of her.

"Oh, K-K-Kowalski," she stuttered.

The penguins looked over from the TV to see Marlene going red from Kowalski. Immediately, they knew what it was.

"I wasn't expecting company," chuckled Kowalski. "Well, maybe from the fellow penguins."

"I was-just um," she was already lost in her words. "Well uh- see- I…"

"Wanted to come in?" asked Kowalski, cocking an eyebrow.

Marlene blushed harder. "Uh… yes."

Kowalski led her inside his lab as he closed the door behind them. She had never been inside his lab before as she looked at all the beakers and wires everywhere. She couldn't help but smile. Kowalski sat down at his usual table as Marlene continued to look around. On the table was a headband with a satellite dish sticking out the front, complete with a red wire and a blue wire on either side.

Marlene then walked up to the table and looked down at the headband. "So, watcha invented this time?" she asked.

"It is my latest invention," replied Kowalski, holding the headband up and said exclaimed proudly, "The Mind-O-Band!"

"Uh… what does it do?" asked Marlene.

"It allows one to read other's minds from a close distant," explained Kowalski. "The satellite receives information from the victim's mind and plays their thoughts inside the user's mind."

Marlene immediately froze. A mind-reading machine? Oh boy! Would Kowalski possibly be thinking-?

"Oh, th-that's great!" said Marlene, beginning to blush.

Suddenly, Kowalski leaned in. "Marlene, I have something to ask you."

Marlene still blushed as Kowalski's face was right in front of hers. "W-what?"

"May I test my new invention out on you?" he asked.

Marlene's eyes widened as her heart began to throb. What was she going to do? Tell him herself that she loved him? Or let him read her mind and find out?

"Well?" asked Kowalski desperately.

Marlene looked at him to see his determined expression. She nodded her head and blushed. "Go on."

Kowalski's eyes lit up as a smile appeared on his face. He then strapped the Mind-O-Band around his head and switched it on via a switch on the side. It made a few beeping sounds as the satellite moved around, scanning for a source. It then landed target on Marlene.

"Alright, it seems to be functioning well," said Kowalski smiling.

And then, the satellite began making a beeping sound as it received thoughts from Marlene's mind. Kowalski held the sides of the band as thoughts began to flow into his head.

Suddenly, as he listened, his eyes widened and his heart jumped. Marlene's lovey-dovey thoughts of Kowalski were now running around inside his mind!

"Whoa, mama!" he gasped. "M-Marlene?"

"Yes, it's true," said Marlene before she turned around, blushing from embarrassment. "I've fallen in love with you."

Kowalski's beak dropped open as blush began to appear on his face. He then switched the Mind-O-Band off, pulled it off of his head and placed it aside on the table. Now he knew that Marlene was in love with him!

He then waddled up to Marlene and placed a flipper on her shoulder. She blushed.

"Well, now we know that the Mind-O-Band works don't we?" he asked.

Marlene turned around towards him to see a smile on his face. She blushed as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She smiled.

Suddenly, she pounced on him and pressed her lips against his beak, kissing him! Kowalski's eyes widened as blush lit up on his cheeks. But then, his eyes drooped, he cocked an eyebrow and a goofy smile spread across his face.

_So Marlene's been in love with me this whole time,_ he thought to himself as Marlene kissed him deeper. _I never knew what she'd have for me._

He then wrapped his flippers around her head, pulling her in. Marlene did the same thing by wrapping her arms around his head.

THE END

_A/N: Awww! So what did you think? Pretty cute, ae? Well, don't forget to review!_


End file.
